1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for use in submersible assemblies such as a pump motor. The connector has a elastomeric body portion which sealingly engages electrical wires as well as bore walls of a motor base so that the entry of water into internal portions of the motor is substantially precluded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical motors that are immersed in a fluid during use, such as a motor for a deep well submersible pump, typically are connected to a source of electrical power by a set of wires which also are in contact with water. In some instances, the wires terminate in a plug which is inserted into a mating receptacle in the pump housing, and a water-resistant canopy or shell is secured to the wires and engages the receptacle in sealed, fluidtight relationship. In other instances, the wires extend through the motor housing for direct connection to the windings, such that the expense of the plug and receptacle is thereby saved.
Accordingly, motors which are directly connected to wires extending through the motor housing must be provided with a sealable grommet or connector for precluding the entry of water into internal portions of the motor. As can be appreciated, these connectors must satisfactorily preclude leakage over extended periods of use for considerations of safety as well as continued operation of the motor. Moreover, such connectors are subject to motor vibration as well as water pressure, the latter of which can be significant in relatively deep wells.
Certain prior art, immersible electrical devices are provided with wires which are inserted into passages in the device housing, and a sealing compound is applied in an attempt to fill the gaps between the wires and the passage walls. Another type of connector assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,156 to Sato, et al., issued July 17, 1979, wherein wires are extended through a rubber grommet adjacent a threaded projection of the housing, and a cap is threaded onto the projection for compressing the grommet toward sealing enagement with the wires as well as the housing. Unfortunately, installation of such connectors is somewhat labor intensive and must be performed with consistent, cautious care in order to insure that the resultant assembly is completely resistant to the entry of water during use.